


Happy Birthday, Sammy

by wolfish_willow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Rating: NC17, Schmoop, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel surprises Sam for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honor of Sam's birthday. 'Cause the poor guy deserves some angel lovin'.

He hadn't really thought about it. They've had an apocalypse to deal with, after all. Not to mention he still felt like he was walking on eggshells around his brother. So, no, Sam hadn't really put together that it was his birthday today. That was why he was so surprised when he woke up on what felt like an extremely expensive - and _oh so soft_ \- mattress in a room that was most definitely not the room he had fallen asleep in the night before.

Of course, waking up in a completely different room than he went to sleep in wasn't that odd of an occurrence since he and Gabriel had become, well, involved. The archangel seemed to have a thing for making Sam feel disoriented when he woke up. (Or, you know, pampered. With the former Trickster as your boyfriend, you can never really tell.) So no, the new room with the expensive mattress and the _oh so soft_ sheets was not what surprised him. It was the giant cake that stood on a table at the other side of the room (which also wouldn't be all that strange except for the **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAM** scrawled on it in giant block letters) and the streamers and balloons (which displayed the same lettering as the cake) that littered the ceiling and the small tables and the large comfy-looking chairs.

When the shock of what he was seeing around him started to wear off he slowly sat up and looked around the room before slowly sliding off the bed and making his way to the cake. He was half expecting for something to either pop out of it or jump him from behind, but nothing happened when he reached his destination. It was huge. _Even too much for Dean to finish on his own_ , Sam thought as he took in three tiers of dark chocolate frosting-covered cake before him. There were strawberries placed around the edges of each tier, each coated with dark chocolate - white chocolate drizzled delicately over. His mouth was practically watering as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, soft lips pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

"I take it you like your surprise, then?" Gabriel asked, voice low, his breath puffing gently over him as his tongue flicked at his ear.

It took a minute for Sam to respond, _verbally_ anyways - too caught up on the way the archangel gently sucked at his earlobe, his tongue occassionally licking at it. Loving the feel of the Gabriel's skin against his own. But he was eventually able to get himself under enough control to speak.

"So... um..." he started, his upstairs brain still trying to get a grip, "It's my birthday?"

He nearly whined when Gabriel's lips left the side of his neck.

"Don't tell me you _actually_ didn't know it was your birthday today." Gabriel replied, his eyes wide in surprise as he turned the hunter around to face him. Sam's eyes travelled over the angel, who was wearing as little as Sam - pair of red boxers, similar to Sam's own black ones.

"Well, it's not like it's something that we've celebrated over the last couple of years - "

The archangel's lips crashed against his, effectively silencing his explanation. He couldn't be bothered to feel annoyed at it, enjoying the feel of Gabriel's tongue as it slowly licked its way across his lips, asking for permission to enter. He parted his lips, a low moan pulled from his throat as the angel's tongue slipped past.Their lips slipped languidly together a few moments before Gabriel drew back. Sam stared down at the angel and couldn't stop the smile forming on his face.

"No emo-Sam today, kiddo." Gabriel said, ruffling Sam's hair before snapping them both back onto the bed. Sam relaxed back into the pillows under his head, enjoying the feel of the archangel on top of him, their bare chests pressed together.

"I dunno. Seems like a lot of effort to stay cheerful. What's my incentive?" he questioned, smirking up at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at him, with what Sam assumed was supposed to be an innocent look on his face, "What? The giant birthday cake and streamers aren't enough?"

Even as he spoke, Sam felt the angel's hand slowly creeping down from his bare chest to tease at the waistband of his boxers - all he'd worn to sleep the night before. His breath caught as his cock was enveloped in a large hand, slowly teasing up and down. He couldn't keep his hips from bucking in an attempt to get more much-needed friction. Sam heard Gabriel's light chuckle at his attempt.

"Come on Gabriel. Stop teasing," he whined, but the angel's hand never picked up its pace. "It's not nice to tease someone on their birth-" His sentence broke off into a surprised yelp as his cock was engulfed in the wet heat of Gabriel's mouth. He hadn't even felt the angel positioning himself lower, but Sam wasn't one for worrying about such things as he felt Gabriel's tongue dipping into the slit of his dick. His hips bucked up once, fucking into the angel's mouth, before hands at his hips held him in place.

Gabriel moaned once against Sam's cock before releasing it from his lips and Sam would have protested the loss of the heat had it not been for the angel kissing him silent, his hand still pumping Sam slowly. Sam moaned as he chased the taste of himself from Gabriel's tongue until all he could only taste the archangel. As their lips parted Sam felt Gabriel pushed two of his fingers against his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked at the archangel's fingers, running his tongue back and forth against them until Gabriel slowly pulled them out.

Gabriel moved back down and tugged Sam's boxers off the rest of the way. Sam pushed himself up on his elbows, his hooded eyes locked with Gabriel's as the angel swallowed him down once more. He quit trying to hold himself up as a felt a finger teasing gently at his entrance, the tip just barely pushing in before pulling right back out again. Gabriel's finger teased inside him again and again and Sam felt like he was going to go insane if the angel didn't start stretching him open soon.

"Gabriel..." he growled out, pushing back against the finger. He moaned in satisfaction when it pushed in completely. He loved the _pushpulldrag_ feeling of the angel's finger inside him.

It didn't take long before he felt a second finger sliding in alongside the first. He bucked up into the angel's mouth and back onto his fingers, jolting in white-hot pleasure as Gabriel brushed against the bundle of nerves inside him. Soon a third finger joined the two and he knew he was a writhing mess, moaning and babbling incoherently, begging to come or get fucked or something, _anything_ , because he was going crazy.

Gabriel let Sam's cock fall from his lips at the same time as he removed his fingers from the hunter and Sam couldn't stifle his whimper at the abrupt loss of all the wonderful, torturous sensations that had assaulted his body. But before he could get his brain to function enough to complain he felt the blunt tip of Gabriel's cock at his entrance and moaned as the angel slowly pushed into him. He loved this, feeling the angel enter him slowly, being so full as the Gabriel bottomed out, wrapping his legs around the body over him - _in_ him.

Sam ran his hands over Gabriel's back to rest atop his shoulders; he could feel the effort the angel took to keep still, waiting for him to adjust fully. He smiled, looking into Gabriel's eyes before rocking his hips up slightly.

"Move Gabriel, please..." he breathed, "Please..."

Finally, _finally_ Gabriel pulled out, until only the tip remained, before pushing back in. The rhythm the angel set was slow, torturously so, and Sam wanted - _needed_ \- more. At Gabriel's next thrust, Sam drove his hips up, pushed the angel closer with his legs, driving him deeper, brushing against that spot inside him once more. Gabriel seemed to get the message; his thrusts sped up, pushing faster, rougher into the hunter as they moaned out their pleasure.

Gabriel kept his angle, brushing against Sam's prostate on each thrust and Sam could feel the heat pooling low in his belly. _God_ , he needed friction. He removed one hand from Gabriel's back to wrap around his own cock only to have the angel take hold of his hand and pin it above his head. Sam whined, and tried to get out of Gabriel's grip but knew there was no use. If the archangel didn't want him to move, he wasn't going anywhere.

" _Please_ Gabriel," he begged breathlessly, "Touch me, come on Gabriel. Touch me."

The archangel had the audacity to grin at him, "Well, since you begged so pretty."

Sam would have rolled his eyes, and was prepared to give his best bitchface - which was already difficult enough during sex - but then Gabriel released his hand and moved his own to tug at his cock and all of a sudden he didn't really care if he'd had to beg for it. The heat of the angel's hand on his cock combined with the feel of Gabriel's continually hitting his prostate had his balls tightening, come shooting out of him, covering the angel's hand and his own stomach.

As he clenched around Gabriel, the angel covered Sam's eyes with his clean hand - moving the come-covered one to take his weight. Sam felt the angel unravelling over him, come filling him as he closed his eyes against the light that tried to push its way through the hand covering him.

The light receded as Gabriel rolled off of him, Sam whimpering at the loss as the angel pulled out. But then Sam felt arms wrapping around him, pulling him up to pillow his head over Gabriel's heart as he waited for his breathing to calm. When he finally came back to himself, he burrowed closer, nuzzling his head into Gabriel's neck.

"This was the best birthday _ever_..." he murmured against the angel's neck, kissing along the pulse point.

"And you haven't even tasted your cake yet," Gabriel laughed, pulling Sam in for a kiss as he snapped a couple slices on plates into bed.

Sam quirked a brow at the pieces of cake before grinning wickedly, "Well, let's get right on that."

"Happy birthday, Sammy." Gabriel said, smiling softly, feeding Sam a piece of cake and kissing him until he was breathless.


End file.
